The overall aim of this proposal is to strengthen the capacity of Latin American countries to address the non- communicable diseases (NCD) epidemic through a comprehensive training program that integrates multilevel and life course approaches and emphasizes the importance of reducing social inequalities in NCD. Although the training will be relevant to NCD generally, the program will especially emphasize cardiovascular disease and associated risk factors which are of relevance to many other NCDs. This approach is responsive to an analysis of the gaps in NCD research-related skills in the region which include 1) lack of formal training opportunities, 2) heterogeneity in NCD research experience, 3) a dearth of mentors at the local level, 4) high potential for developing a cadre of highly trained leaders in prevention of NCD through the lifespan. We propose to establish partnerships with two research sites in Latin America, the Institute of Nutrition for Central America and Panama (INCAP) in Guatemala, and the National University of Lanus, in Buenos Aires, Argentina. Our strategies for achieving the proposed goal focus on developing a multidisciplinary program that provides training opportunities for junior investigators from the region in the short, medium, and long terms, both at the sites and at the University of Michigan. We will combine in-person activities with distant learning state-of-the-art technologies to produce learning material that will be shared and disseminated. The program opportunities at the sites include a workshops series on NCD research through the lifespan, locally-organized webinars, journal clubs, and post-training mentored research. At the University of Michigan, the program entails provision of full support for master's and doctoral training, short-term summer internships, and medium- term post-doctoral fellowships. All research derived from this program will be conducted at the sites. This integrated program will enhance research and training collaborations between the local sites with the ultimate goals of developing a network of synergistic NCD training and research centers in Latin America, and to strengthen local institutional capacity to conduct local training programs and lead research efforts.